


It's a Sign

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dorks, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, i just wanted to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is tired of that fucking sign in front of the St. Sina's Wall Church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Sign

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://mc-jaeger.tumblr.com/post/77848979350/erengayer-horusson-heh-ereri-is-in-we) wonderful post.

“Just ignore it,” Levi’s grip on Eren’s hand tightened as they passed what seemed to be the bane of Eren’s existence, a church sign.

“I wish they would change it,” The brunet sighed and turned his eyes away from the sign.

GOD SAYS HOMOSEXUALITY IS SIN

“You know they won’t.” Levi said dryly, pulling Eren along with him.

St. Sina’s Wall Church has had the same slogan up on their sign for two months now and every time Eren and Levi walk past it, Eren had the urge to punch someone. It’s not that they wouldn’t go another way, but that’s if there was one. And there isn’t.

“I know.” Eren replies once they pass the church’s yard and sign. “But still.”

Levi just sighed and gave Eren a small smile. “You complain about it every time, you know. If you hate it so much you should just take it down.”

The younger male stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at his boyfriend with a mischievous glow about him. Levi blinked and exhaled quietly.

“No.”

“But it’s Friday! Nobody’s here to stop me, nobody but you is here to see it happen—”

“I really put my foot in my mouth didn’t I?” Levi released Eren’s hand and folded his arms, looking away from the brunet for a moment to gaze at the sign. Then he had to stifle a short laugh. “Well, go do it then. I’m not going to stop you.”

A silent victory passed over Eren and he made a slow jog back and into the lawn of the church beside the sign. “I’m really gonna do it, Levi. Last chance to stop me.” He placed his hand on the corner of the sign and shot a smirk at the other male.

Half turning, Levi returned the smirk. “I said I wasn’t gonna stop you, but hurry up would you? It’s cold as fuck out here and I’d like to get home before we freeze.”

Eren nodded and looked at the sign for a moment before ripping one of the ‘S’ magnet’s off of the sign.

And Levi began to laugh. “Wow.”

_GOD SAYS HOMOSEXUALITY IS _IN_

“Take a picture,” Eren laughed along with him, tossing the ‘S’ from his left hand to his right several times.

Levi reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled his phone out. Tapping it a few times to pull up the camera, he turned it to the front camera and took a few steps back until he was a few feet away from Eren and the sign itself. Eren made an angry face, baring his teeth, holding the ‘S’ in a death grip, and Levi with a stupidly nervous (yet still adorable) smile.

They took another after that one was saved, with Eren’s arm around Levi’s shoulder and Levi’s around Eren’s waist, their lips pressed together in a bit in front of the sign, Eren holding Levi’s phone now to snap the photo while Levi held the kidnapped ‘S’ beside him.

“Okay now put it back because I can feel my ass starting to freeze,” Levi said, reaching for his phone after Eren took the ‘S’ back from him.

The taller male held the letter up above the other’s head and Levi sighed with annoyance, not amused or even going to try. “Eren don’t be a brat.”

“Hold on.” He said and pulled the phone back down just long enough to send it to all of the contacts he and Levi shared.

“You’re a brat,” Levi didn’t try to hide the fondness in his voice as Eren handed the phone back and the sending had finished processing.

-

They ended up taking the S magnet home with them and sticking it to the refrigerator as a trophy of some kind. Later on that evening, the replies from their picture messages began pouring in.

**Armin:** I think that counts as vandalism.

**Petra:** You 2 are cute.

**Erwin:** Morons. What if you got caught?

**Mikasa:** -_- really

**Jean:** you should have just made the sign say ASS SEX to really piss off the church.

**Hanji:** you two are the biggest dorks I will probably ever know and I love it.

“She’s right,” Levi snorted, twirling the TV remote in his right hand.

Eren was curled up beside him, head leaning sleepily on his shoulder. “Hanji?”

“Yeah. We’re dorks.”

Eren nodded. “We are.”

“I love my dork,” Levi flicked Eren in the ear before changing the channel from the news to some movie.

“And I love mine.” Eren yawned.

-

The church didn’t realize their sign had been messed with until Sunday morning, and Eren held Levi’s hand proudly as they passed it on their way to Hanji’s house. People in the church yard stopped freaking out about the sign long enough to stare at them as they passed.

“Homosexuality is in?” Eren hummed, cocking his head and looking at the sign as innocently as he could.

“Well what do you know,” Levi replied nonchalantly. “It’s about time.”

Eren smiled and Levi pulled him down for a kiss. The people in the yard, once again, freaked out.

Why did they care? Couldn’t they read the sign? God said homosexuality was in, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to end things :)


End file.
